Lyoko Lullaby
by xSpindle
Summary: In a horrible attempt to free themselves of guilt and depression, two characters die. Was it all really worth it? Was it all really necessary?Pairings: AJ, OS, YUall are simply mentioned


_A/N I've read tons of fanfics with musicals in them and tried one myself. I know it's a country song and most of you hate country, I myself am not a big of country but I do like this song. It's by Brad Paisley featuring Alison Krauss; it's called 'Whiskey Lullaby'_

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
**

"Ulrich," Yumi began sadly, "We need to talk." Ulrich took a shaky sigh, he knew what was coming. After five years of being together, and at the age of 21, Ulrich knew that their relationship wouldn't last.

"I know what you're going to say, Yumi," He replied, heavily. "Please, just kiss me one last time." He felt her lips touch his, and the last bit of passion she had for him flowed out of her and into him. When they parted, both were crying.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich," She said, softly, "Please…Don't hate me."

Ulrich shook his head, "I could never hate you, Yumi, and I'll always love you." They embraced, and that was the last time he saw her.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

"The truth about women, guys," Ulrich said to Od and Jeremy, drunkenly, "You can't never trust them," He swiped his hand as if to add emphasis to it. "Cause," He hiccoughed, "Cause, you know what? They let you down. Yeah…Women is work of the devil…"

Jeremy and Od shook their heads in sorrow for their friend. They still had contact with Yumi, she had not quite moved on either. She didn't love him, but she did. They didn't tell Ulrich this, they needed him to move on, like Yumi was trying to do. But after another five years, it was beginning to seem hopeless.

**  
Until the night…**

"Good-bye, everyone," He said, tears flowing from his eyes. He sat alone in his room, looking at the picture of himself and Yumi he couldn't bring himself to throw away.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

He raised the gun to his head, "I'll always love her. Even after death, but maybe…Maybe the pain won't be so bad…" Ulrich felt his finger pulled the trigger: his last act.

**  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

Jeremy and Od pushed open the door, "Guess what, Ulrich!" They said, happily. "Yumi agreed that she'd-" To their horror, blood stained the carpets and the furniture. Other forms that had once belonged to Ulrich's head littered the ground.

Yumi, who had been standing behind them with the ring he had bought her on their last anniversary, gasped and ran over to him. "Ulrich," She sobbed, "Oh, Ulrich, how could I have done this to you?"

"It's not your fault, Yumi," Od said, comfortingly. Though, the trio all knew it was.

**  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Yumi barely made it through the funeral, she had been sobbing in Aelita's arms the entire time, occasionally, a coherent, "It's my fault." Could be heard emitting from her mouth.

Every Saturday since then, Yumi visited his grave with a single red rose and placed it there. Always, it was accompanied by a small card that Ulrich would never read.

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

"You know, there was this one time when me and Ulrich, ah yes, me and Ulrich…" Yumi said to Aelita, finally drunk. "We were on a skiing trip, ha, he fell right on top of me. That was our 4th anniversary. Ahh, it was so fun, ha-ha," She laughed, hiccupping occasionally. "You were there, Aelita, you and Jeremy and Sam and Od. Ha-ha…"

Aelita nodded, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She had not forgotten the amazing times the six of them had had together. She knew the three boys had planned to ask them out at the same time so they would always celebrate their anniversary together.

**  
Until the night**

"I…Can't put up with this anymore," Yumi murmured to Ulrich's picture, "Without you, my life is so pointless. I hope that I'll see you in heaven…I…I hope I'm not sent to Hell for doing what I did to you…"

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory**

The gun felt icy cold in her grip, but she knew her life would be perfect. That her heart and her soul was with him. Forever. "Good-bye…See you soon…" She murmured to his picture. Slowly, her finger began to pull the trigger. The shot rang out, and Aelita, who had been dorming with her since…Forever, ran down in shock. "No!"

**  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**

"Not you, too…" She murmured, her eyes and cheeks warm with tears. "You can't have left us. No…Please…Let it not be true," She said, hoarsely as she picked up Yumi's lifeless form. She shook her head, "I'll miss you…Best friend…" She said softly. An hour later she had called the others, and they set up to bury her next to Ulrich. His own grave was showered with roses and small notes.

**  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la…**

_A/N Well, that's it, I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Thanks. _


End file.
